


Развод по-английски

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона решает развестись с Роном. Рон решает принять меры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развод по-английски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на день рожденья для *Киска-Мурыська*
> 
> Большое спасибо КП, которая поддерживала меня в процессе написания и бетила текст, а также MrsN и GredAndForge за исправление ошибок.

— Может, все-таки помиритесь? — без особой надежды спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал себя немного предателем — потому что говорил сейчас не с Роном, а с Гермионой, которая, как-никак, и заварила эту кашу. 

— Нам не нужно мириться, — рассудительно ответила она. — Мы не ссорились, мы просто расстались. Как современные цивилизованные люди, без скандалов, раздела имущества и споров из-за опеки над детьми.

— Да, дети! — подхватил Гарри последний аргумент. — Вы подумали о детях?

— Разумеется! Для детей, к твоему сведению, не изменится ровно ничего. Мама и папа по-прежнему будут жить под одной крышей и заботиться о них. А тот факт, что кроме мамы и папы там будет жить еще кое-кто, думаю, вопросов не вызовет.

Гарри ушам не поверил:

— Ты... ты это серьезно? И Рон согласился? 

Она кивнула.

— Согласился жить в одном доме с тобой и твоим новым... новым?..

— Мужем, Гарри, — снова кивнула Гермиона. — Пусть пока гражданским. Почему нет? Пойми — мы прекрасно друг к другу относимся, но наши отношения просто исчерпали себя. Мы слишком разные — раньше эта разница компенсировалась взаимным влечением и общими воспоминаниями, но со временем становилась все более и более заметной. Мне неинтересны рассуждения об ассортименте продукции «Умников Уизли» и перипетиях борьбы с капризными клиентами, не говоря уже о тернистом пути «Пушек Педдл», а ему — законопроекты, над которыми я работаю... хотя они имеют значение для всей магической Британии. Но ты же сам знаешь: Рону всегда была свойственна некоторая узость мышления. И теперь, когда Хьюго уехал в Хогвартс, а я нашла человека, равного мне по положению в обществе и широте интересов, поддерживать иллюзию счастливой семейной жизни больше нет причин.

Гарри выслушал этот монолог довольно спокойно: годы, проведенные в кресле Главного Аврора, изрядно закалили его терпение.

— У меня всего два вопроса, — сказал он наконец. — Во-первых, кто этот человек — не может быть, чтобы я был с ним незнаком, — а во-вторых, как ты убедила Рона?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Дети. Ради детей он пойдет на все, тебе ли не знать?

— А-а-а, — глубокомысленно заметил Гарри. 

Возразить ему было нечего. Наследственность, отягощенная военным прошлым, сыграла с Роном дурную шутку: с появлением детей он превратился в настоящую наседку. Гермиона годами уговаривала его не трястись над ними, брать пример если не с Джинни, то хотя бы с Гарри — тщетно. Рон стыдился своей слабости, но удержаться просто не мог. Сам Гарри, глядя на него, постоянно вспоминал их безобразную ссору в палатке — и предпочитал молчать. 

— А первый вопрос? — спросил он, вынырнув из воспоминаний. — Кто же это?

Гермиона бесстрастно взглянула на него и, словно между делом, ответила:

— Персиваль, конечно.

***

Рон понятия не имел, как согласился на этот позор. 

Гермиона всегда действовала на него гипнотически: стоило ей толкнуть речь больше чем на десять минут, как он впадал в транс и способен был только кивать, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Спорить? Увольте! Единственным, что могло вывести его из себя, были вопросы воспитания: тут уж он стоял насмерть. Ну, почти. 

Впрочем, после того как Хьюго уехал в Хогвартс, они разругались лишь единожды: когда Рон, неделю не получая писем ни от него, ни от Розы, вознамерился рвануть в школу и убедиться, что дети живы и здоровы. Гермиона привычно дернула углом рта — у нее там, похоже, даже морщинка образовалась, так часто она это делала, — и велела не сходить с ума: если бы что-то случилось, их бы известили. На это у Рона был готов ответ: он поинтересовался, известили ли мистера и миссис Грейнджер, когда она на втором курсе пролежала полгода в магической коме? Конец бессмысленному спору положила только вовремя постучавшаяся в окно сова.

Если не считать этого, в свои тридцать восемь Рон был доволен жизнью. Внезапное решение Гермионы обрушилось на него словно гром с ясного неба. Когда жена после пятнадцати лет брака ни с того ни с сего заявляет тебе, что ваши отношения ее совершенно не удовлетворяют, что вас давно не связывает ничего, кроме детей, и что она собирается строить новую счастливую жизнь с твоим собственным старшим братом — и не с кем-нибудь, а именно с Перси, то есть, прощенья просим, с первым заместителем Министра магии Персивалем Игнациусом Уизли, — остается только сделать вывод, что ее прокляли каким-то особо заковыристым образом. И приложить все силы, чтобы это проклятье снять как можно скорее. Так что Рон проглотил и намерение Гермионы выйти за Перси, и ее планы по совместному проживанию в одном доме — ради детей, разумеется, — и заключительный пассаж касательно его, Рона, предполагаемого будущего.

— И конечно, как только ты захочешь устроить свою личную жизнь, я приложу все усилия, чтобы наладить добрососедские отношения с твоей новой половиной!

Потом он послушно перетащил вещи в одну из гостевых спален, отныне превратившуюся в его собственную, и задумался. Нужно было, конечно, посоветоваться с Гарри, но кое-что он мог сделать сам. 

Работа в магазине волшебных вредилок подготовила его практически к любой неожиданности. С Джорджем они ладили совсем неплохо: пусть Рон был лишен изобретательской жилки, но с продажами справлялся, а лучшей своей идеей считал недавно освоенную поставку экзотических ингредиентов. Началось все с партии консервированных мушиных лапок: когда выяснилось, что в очередное изделие Джорджа годятся только свежие, Рон — в предчувствии убытков — поместил в «Ежедневном Пророке» объявление о продаже тех, что не подошли, и почти мгновенно получил несколько сов с предложением купить ненужный товар. Он, почти не веря, выбрал того, кто дал лучшую цену, и вскоре осознал, что оказался еще и в выигрыше. Несколько смущала личность покупателя, но когда Рон взял в руки увесистый мешочек с галеонами, профессор Снейп — то есть бывший профессор, конечно, — показался ему достаточно приятным человеком, так что Рон, не сходя с места, попытался сбагрить ему залежавшиеся в кладовке под чарами длительного хранения погремушки гремучей змеи. Как ни странно, сработало и это. Когда все запасы были пристроены или отвергнуты, оставалось только поинтересоваться, какие ингредиенты будут интересовать мастера зелий в будущем. И само собой, тот показал себя разборчивым и взыскательным клиентом, так что исполнение его заказов превратилось для Рона в своеобразный вызов. Последние месяцы Снейп поговаривал о скидке, полагавшейся ему как первому и постоянному покупателю, и Рон уже готов был поторговаться, если бы... если бы Гермиона не выкинула эту глупость.

Для следующего разговора с ней Рон припас усовершенствованный вредноскоп: зачарованный прибор показывал теперь не только приближающуюся опасность, но и присутствие вредоносных чар. Вернее, должен был показывать. Рон терпеливо ждал: Гермиона явилась вместе с Перси, который просто неприлично раздувался от гордости, а на Рона смотрел примерно как на таракана, осквернившего своей рыжей особой чисто вымытую кухню. Но проклятый прибор молчал. 

И только когда эти двое закрыли за собой дверь спальни — его бывшей спальни! — и наложили заглушающие чары, до Рона дошло, что все происходит наяву. Что Гермиона действительно уходит от него. Ушла... но ведь не могла она в самом деле предпочесть Перси! Закрыться с ним в спальне и... измерять толщину стенок котлов? Читать вслух министерские циркуляры? Ни на что другое Перси не годился, в это Рон верил твердо.

Она должна была одуматься, обязательно должна! Рон прислушался к себе и понял, что даже не сердится. Если бы на месте Перси был кто-то другой — практически кто угодно, — он бы взорвался, наговорил бы ей лишнего, даже наорал бы. Но Перси?

Надо было просто доказать, что она совершает ошибку. Не то чтобы Рон надеялся переубедить Гермиону хоть в чем-то, но искренне верил, что уж в чувствах разбирается гораздо лучше нее. Он уставился в чашку с остывшим чаем, будто старался разглядеть там ответ, и ответ не замедлил явиться. Ревность! Он должен заставить Гермиону ревновать. 

Разве она не сказала, что Рон свободен, что он может привести в дом кого угодно? Но это всего лишь слова, а когда Гермиона действительно увидит его с кем-то другим, она наверняка пожалеет... Идея ему понравилась — и, конечно, первым делом он подумал о Лаванде, просто потому, что с ней этот номер уже сработал, пусть и очень давно. Но школьной хохотушки и кокетки Лаванды больше не существовало, ее место давно заняла старший аврор Браун, легенда Аврората. Заговаривать с ней о прежних увлечениях было по меньшей мере небезопасно, к тому же Рон прекрасно помнил, с каким трудом Лаванда справлялась поначалу со своим новым обликом и новой природой. Обижать Лаванду ему никак не хотелось. 

Он перебрал еще с пяток кандидатур: продавщиц в магазине волшебных вредилок, бывших однокурсниц, не слишком близких знакомых; представил, как приводит их домой, поит чаем на кухне... Они были совсем не плохи, и с другое время Рон был бы не прочь приударить за кем-нибудь, но не сейчас — потому что ни одна из них не могла сравниться с Гермионой, и та это прекрасно понимала. В лучшем случае вместо ревности Рон заработал бы взгляд, исполненный презрения или жалости, в худшем — подробный анализ несовершенств потенциальной «половины». 

Вывод напрашивался, но все-таки стал для него откровением: если не женщины, то, получается... мужчины? Он вертел эту мысль так и сяк, и чем дальше, тем больше она ему приходилась по душе. Хотя бы тем, что Гермиона просто не могла не среагировать на такой поворот событий.

Впервые они заговорили об этом случайно, в тот злосчастный седьмой год, в холодной палатке — вернее, Рон мимоходом выдал что-то про Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка, портрет которого таскала в сумочке Гермиона, и про его мужа и не сразу понял, почему друзья так на него уставились.

— А что такого? — пожал он плечами в ответ на неизбежно последовавшие расспросы. — Вон у Хагрида мать великанша, у Флитвика в роду были гоблины, да что далеко ходить — возьмите хоть нашу Флер или Люпина. Если с волшебными существами можно, почему с людьми-то нельзя?

— Не в этом дело, — сказала Гермиона. — Волшебные существа — это... как в сказке, там свои законы, а однополые союзы все-таки недостаточно волшебны.

— А оборотное зелье? — не сдавался Рон. — Думаете, никому в голову не приходило его использовать... ну, для этого? 

— И ты, — вступил Гарри, — ты тоже мог бы влюбиться в кого-нибудь? В парня?.. И что сказала бы миссис Уизли?

— Да ничего, — Рон все еще не понимал, что их так удивляет. — Чарли же она ничего не сказала. Вот если бы я был единственным наследником, как Невилл — тогда другое дело, тогда без детей никак...

— Чарли? — беззвучно пробормотала Гермиона. А Гарри только и мог, что молча хлопать своими зелеными глазищами.

Потом, когда Гермиона наконец-то добралась до библиотеки, она изучила и эту сторону магического мира, но высказывалась о ней с некоторой заминкой, будто до сих пор хоть немного да сомневалась. 

За ночь Рон еще больше утвердился в своем решении. Кроме всего прочего, понял он, объяснить все человеку одного с ним пола было бы намного проще. Ведь в самом деле он собирался не заводить роман, а всего лишь создавать видимость. Женщина же непременно накрутила бы вокруг их плана что-нибудь лишнее и поставила бы все под угрозу...

Первым ему в голову, конечно, пришел Гарри. Его любил весь магический мир — и Гермиона, конечно, — он умел хранить тайны как никто, он, в конце концов, был лучшим другом Рона — но, к несчастью, Гарри был счастливо женат на Джинни. Рон обдумал формулировку, решил, что здесь она вполне к месту, и перешел к следующей кандидатуре. Невилл — его он вспомнил вторым — был тоже неплох, если бы не его обожаемая Ханна и не менее обожаемые девочки. К обеду Рон, постепенно снижая требования, малодушно размышлял даже о Малфое, год назад удачно получившем развод — и только полузабытое видение Гермионы, хуком справа разбивающей Хорьку нос, заставило его отказаться от этой идеи.

От того, чтобы впасть в отчаяние, Рона спасали только стопки накладных, платежных поручений, счетов и прочей текущей корреспонденции. Магазин вредилок давно превратился в ширму, в яркий фасад, за которым творились дела весьма серьезные, и продажа экзотических ингредиентов была далеко не первой из них. 

В три часа дня Рон извлек из стопки конверт, надписанный знакомым угловатым почерком, и тяжко вздохнул. Предчувствия не обманули — письмо сухо уведомляло, что печень рыбы-собаки, полученная на прошлой неделе, оказалась недостаточно свежей, и если подобное повторится, то отправитель, мастер зелий Северус Снейп, вынужден будет отказаться от услуг компании «WWW» и найдет другого поставщика.

— Ага, как же, найдет он, — пробормотал Рон, разворачивая чистый лист пергамента для ответа. «Уважаемый мистер Снейп», — вывел он — и завис. Снейпа действительно уважали: Гермиона не раз говорила, что преклоняется перед его талантами и стойкостью. Снейп был заинтересован в сотрудничестве — угрозы о смене поставщика были всего лишь пустым сотрясением воздуха. И, наконец, существовало еще одно обстоятельство...

«Убедительно прошу вас о личной встрече в любое удобное время. Дело не терпит отлагательств», — поспешно дописал он.

На двери лаборатории вспыхивала ядовито-зеленым надпись «Не входить! Идет эксперимент!». Свой метод работы Джордж метко именовал запойным — он то днями напролет сидел, уставившись в зачарованный маггловский компьютер, и резался в какую-нибудь стрелялку, то забывал есть и спать, создавая очередной шедевр. Рон прикоснулся палочкой к замочной скважине: через минуту дверь приоткрылась, и Джордж, сдвинув на лоб защитные очки, вопросил:

— В чем дело?

— Снейп, — Рон помахал письмом. — Жалуется, что поставка некачественная. Пойду разберусь.

— Будет скидку просить — сразу не соглашайся, — напутствовал его Джордж. Вторая стадия запоя, к счастью, предполагала также отсутствие вестей из внешнего мира. 

Рон кивнул и отбыл.

***

За минувшие двадцать лет Рон видел Снейпа совсем нечасто, и большая часть этих нечастых встреч пришлась на последние годы. И уж конечно, подписывая очередной договор или доказывая, что качество товара находится в пределах нормы, Рон меньше всего обращал внимание на то, как Снейп выглядит. Слова «сальноволосый ублюдок», само собой, больше не произносились, даже мысленно, но подразумевались. 

Тем удивительнее было признать, что внешность Снейпа изменилась к лучшему. Он был все так же худ, но волосы на висках тронула благородная седина, плечи расправились, словно с них был снят тяжкий груз, и даже морщины будто разгладились. Снейп казался... довольным жизнью, решил Рон. Рабочая мантия его — и та оказалась сшита из очень дорогого паутинного шелка.

— Итак, мистер Уизли, — произнес Снейп, жестом приглашая его войти, — у меня слишком мало времени, чтобы выслушивать оправдания. Если качественный товар не будет доставлен в срок, я отказываюсь покупать его за полную стоимость, и более того...

— П-п... — Рон проглотил неизвестно откуда выскочившее «профессор». — Мистер Снейп, я и не собирался, наоборот... У меня к вам предложение!

Он успел подивиться уместности формулировки и поспешно продолжил:

— Я хочу предложить вам пятидесятипроцентную скидку на все ингредиенты независимо от первоначальной цены и первоочередное выполнение ваших заказов...

Снейп смерил его взглядом:

— И что вы потребуете взамен? Амортенцию?

Он знал. Конечно, знал — в Министерстве уже наверняка вовсю сплетничали об изменениях в семейной жизни Гермионы Уизли-Грейнджер. Рона передернуло — если знают родители, то завтра могут узнать и дети, и кто поручится, что сплетни не долетят до Розы и Хьюго? Но ведь Гермиона вообще не собиралась ничего скрывать, вдруг дошло до него — иначе во всем происходящем просто не было смысла. Он окончательно запутался и был рад, что хотя бы на вопрос Снейпа нашелся вполне однозначный ответ:

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда зелье, снимающее проклятия? Или противоядие?

— Вы же о Гермионе? — угрюмо уточнил Рон. — Думаете, она не распознает яд или проклятие? 

— Что вам от меня нужно в таком случае? — последовал закономерный вопрос.

Рон выдохнул. Так или иначе, терять ему было уже нечего.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали вид, что я за вами ухаживаю. Ну, или вы за мной, все равно.

Ну что ж, сказал он сам себе, если даже дело не выгорит, зрелище пораженного до глубины души Снейпа сможет согревать его долгими зимними вечерами. Впрочем, опомнился тот довольно быстро.

— Уизли, как вам вообще такое в голову пришло?

— Я хочу ее вернуть, — сказал Рон. — Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы, может, и не стал бы, но не могла же она влюбиться в Перси, правда?

— Перси?! Персиваль, ваш брат?!

Оказывается, проклятие могло попасть два раза в одно и то же место.

— Ну да. Если она увидит, что я нашел себе кого-то, и начнет ревновать, у меня появится шанс.

Снейп уставился на него, как на живое воплощение Мерлина.

— Нашли себе кого-то?! Вы настолько глупы, Уизли, что перепутали меня с грудастой блондинкой?

Рон вздохнул:

— Женщины исключаются. Она... Гермиона — самая лучшая.

— Но раньше у вас срабатывало!

— О! — Рон заморгал, но тут же понял, что дело опять-таки не в нем — наверняка наблюдения Снейпа тоже касались Гермионы. — Тогда она думала о внешности. Сейчас ей это уже не нужно. А равной ей во всех других отношениях просто нет.

— Потрясающе! — Снейп сделал шаг назад и опустился на стул. — Можете сесть, Уизли. И ответьте, почему вы пришли с этим ко мне?!

— Вы, сэр, один из тех немногих, на кого она все еще смотрит снизу вверх, понимаете? Если она увидит, что я и вы...

— Да с чего вы вообще решили, что я, будучи полукровкой, могу проявить интерес к мужчине? Или пропустили словесное недержание мистера Поттера относительно моих предпочтений мимо ушей?

Рон замялся.

— Вообще-то я знаю. Видел — давно, еще на четвертом курсе. — И, не обращая внимания на прожигающий насквозь взгляд, продолжил: — Мы с Гарри тогда поссорились, я шатался один по коридорам и наткнулся на вас с мистером Каркаровым... случайно.

— И не разболтали, подобно вашему другу?

— Сначала некому было, а потом не до того. — Рон пожал плечами. Разочарование было слишком сильным. Оставалось надеяться, что Снейп будет молчать, хотя кто его знает? Растреплет все тем же Малфоям...— Я... прошу прощения, что полез к вам с этим. Считайте, мое предложение остается в силе — ну, на месяц, как компенсация за моральный ущерб.

— В последнее время мне казалось, что вам все-таки удалось повзрослеть, но я, как выясняется, поторопился с выводами, — сказал Снейп, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. — Просто поразительно! 

— А вы бы что сделали на моем месте? — усмехнулся Рон. — Остались бы дома и смотрели, как они накладывают заклятье непроницаемости на мою бывшую спальню? Или гордо ушли бы без мантии в ночь холодную и получили бы право видеть детей один раз в две недели?

Он подождал ответа, предсказуемо не дождался и шагнул к двери.

— Прейскурант я вышлю завтра, вместе с новой партией товара.

И едва не подпрыгнул, услышав за спиной:

— Постойте.

***

Кажется, своего брата Рон тоже недооценил. Или переоценил — как посмотреть. К его возвращению сверкающая надпись на дверях лаборатории погасла, а на втором этаже, в гостиной, был устроен военный совет. Стоило Рону войти, как Ли Джордан сунул ему в руку полный стакан огневиски, Оливер Вуд сочувственно похлопал по плечу, а сам Джордж за рукав подтащил к дивану, толкнул на подушки и уселся напротив.

Рон огляделся. Кроме этих троих, в комнате обнаружился еще и Гарри — против обыкновения, не в форме, а в обычной мантии.

— Хочешь, мы его отравим? — не тратя времени, поинтересовался Джордж. — Или вон Гарри в Азкабан упечет?

От тепла, виски и сочувствия Рона развезло почти мгновенно. На плечи навалилась усталость, а отчаяние, которое заставило придумывать безумный план, бежать к Снейпу, уговаривать его, не то чтобы исчезло, но как-то выцвело. Рон отхлебнул еще, для храбрости.

— Я с ней говорил, — сказал Гарри, подсаживаясь поближе. — Там все чисто, и говорила она... разумные вещи... Понимаешь, я бы понял, если бы она в кого-то влюбилась, но...

— Не могла же она влюбиться в Перси! — Джордж не спрашивал, а утверждал, но Гарри остановил его, подняв руку.

Рона уже давно не удивляло, что Гарри не изменился ни на кнат, но своим Авроратом рулил с завидной легкостью. И не только Авроратом. Вот и Джордж кивнул и умолк.

— Ты-то сам что собираешься делать? — спросил Гарри.

— Я ее верну, — сказал Рон и, перетерпев шквал негодующих и недоуменных вопросов, добавил: — Придумал тут кое-что.

После чего как можно короче изложил придуманное. И, разумеется, временно оглох. 

— Моя школа! — орал Джордж, преуспевающий бизнесмен, гениальный изобретатель, счастливый муж и отец. — Я знал, Ронни, что ты небезнадежен!

— Чувак, ты космос! — вопил Ли Джордан, известнейший спортивный комментатор. 

Оливер Вуд, старший тренер британской квиддичной сборной, помалкивал, но смотрел на Рона как-то странно, будто впервые видел.

Гарри покачал головой. Рон помнил, что за эти годы он не раз пытался поговорить со Снейпом, но тот неизменно отказывался от встреч.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил Гарри наконец, — почему он согласился?

— Мордред меня побери, — ответил Рон. — Чтоб я знал!

***

После второго стакана веселье как-то само собой закончилось. Ли с Оливером ушли, Джордж смотался в лабораторию, напоследок предложив Рону переночевать в квартире над магазином, а Гарри, внимательно взглянув еще раз, сказал:

— Знаешь что? Пошли-ка лучше к нам.

— А Джинни? Она знает?

Вопрос был не из самых умных. Джинни знала все. Джинни умудрялась оставаться незаметной, но незаменимой. Джинни уже сделала себе имя в квиддиче, а сейчас зарабатывала очки в спортивной журналистике, неизменно подписывая статьи девичьей фамилией.

Против Джинни у них не было шансов. Гарри предпочел уйти в тень, а Рон продержался минуты три, прежде чем полностью расколоться.

Вопреки ожиданиям, кричать Джинни не стала. Выслушала, накручивая на палец длинную рыжую прядь, и сказала:

— Оставил бы ты ее в покое, братец. Сколько вы знакомы? Лет двадцать пять? Или больше? И ты до сих пор не понял, что Гермиона не совершает необдуманных поступков, особенно если речь идет о детях?

— Но Перси!

— А что Перси? — Джинни сдвинула брови. — Что ты знаешь о Перси, Рон? Когда ты с ним в последний раз разговаривал? Никогда? Перси работает как проклятый, он три года назад потерял жену и сам воспитывает девочек. Почему ты думаешь, что он не заслуживает счастья?

— Ну да, — Рон отодвинул стул и поднялся. — А ты случайно не помнишь, что я-то в это время делал? 

— Да погоди ты! Просто... ну нельзя же так! 

— Вот именно, — ядовито подтвердил Рон. 

— Ты не на шестом курсе, Рон! Что за ребячество думать, что она увидит тебя с кем-то другим и вернется! Да еще Снейп! Я вообще не понимаю — как он-то мог согласиться?

— Ладно, — сказал Рон, зачерпывая горсть летучего пороха. — Со Снейпом я и правда сглупил. Завтра напишу ему и извинюсь.

— А сейчас ты куда собрался? — спросил Гарри. До сих пор он не произнес ни слова, да Рон и не ждал: не хватало, чтобы Гарри за него заступался! 

— Домой, куда еще. 

— И согласишься жить там, с ними?

— Как это с ними? — спросила Джинни. — Зачем? Не хватало только, чтобы ты путался у них под ногами, и...

— Джин, — тихо сказал Гарри, — это не Рон решил.

— А? — Джинни повернулась к нему, но Рон, уже не слушая, кинул порох в камин и крикнул — вместо «Дом Рональда Уизли» — «Магазин волшебных вредилок».

***

Спать не хотелось. Думать о Гермионе Рон просто не мог, а потому включил компьютер, некоторое время бездумно наблюдал мелькающие огоньки, потом ткнул в ярко-зеленый иероглиф на экране. В Китае, если он не ошибался, уже настало утро, но даже если бы и нет — все равно, рынок ингредиентов работал круглые сутки. Нашел поставщика, с которым уже имел дело, заказал партию свежей печени рыбы-собаки с доставкой в ближайшие шесть часов (консервирующие чары не накладывать!) в лабораторию «Спиннерс-Энд» и расплатился со своего счета. Подумал, не предупредить ли Снейпа, и решил, что не будет: завтра так или иначе идти, извиняться за интересное предложение, так что письмо здесь не годилось. Тем более что отказываться предстояло только от первой половины — не отменять же обещанную скидку? 

Опробовал диванчик — собственно, не в первый раз, но одно дело подремать полчаса днем, а проспать всю ночь — совсем другое. И уже совсем засыпая, вдруг подумал про Молли и Люси: ведь им, наверно, тоже не сказали? Впрочем, что бы там ни говорила Джин, воспитывал дочерей после гибели Одри вовсе не Перси — их почти сразу забрали в Нору, туда они и возвращались на каникулы, а безупречно чистый, прекрасно обставленный дом Перси пустовал большую часть года.

Рона разбудила сова — вернее, угрюмый серый филин, откликавшийся на имя Вулфрик. Гарри, которому Рон как-то рассказал об этом, ржал полчаса, а потом старательно перечислил весь набор имен Дамблдора. 

Рон развернул письмо с некоторой опаской. «Вот видите, Уизли, — было выведено зелеными чернилами, так что он мгновенно почувствовал себя школьником. — Можете, если захотите! Качество ингредиентов вполне удовлетворительное, но впредь я бы посоветовал вам без крайней нужды избегать китайского рынка как нестабильного. Будем считать, что в этот раз вам повезло. Пользуясь случаем, хотел бы встретиться с вами сегодня вечером. Косая аллея, „Д’Юрфе“, 19:00». 

Рон кивнул филину, скормил печенье и отпустил восвояси с запиской, содержащей одно слово: «Буду».

Что бы на них вчера ни нашло, сегодня, похоже, опомнились оба. 

***

Ресторан «Д’Юрфе», как Рон на всякий случай уточнил у Верити, был одним из самых дорогих и прославленных во всей магической Британии, несмотря даже на французскую кухню. С ним не вязались ни мятая мантия, ни всклокоченные волосы — хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось аппарировать домой.

За прошедшие сутки Перси успел изрядно там наследить: в ванной при их спальне, куда Рон забрел по привычке, стояла незнакомая зубная щетка и какие-то пузырьки с зельями для роста волос, на крючке висел дорогой банный халат. В гостиной неизменную шахматную доску потеснили на подоконник, а на столике были навалены кучей свитки, перья, маггловские ручки и прочая дребедень.

Интересно, Гермиона действительно планировала семейные вечера у камина? Снейп бы отлично вписался!

Парадную мантию Рон попросту не нашел, должно быть, ее перевесили куда-то, так что он плюнул на все и пошел в маггловском. Как выяснилось, можно было вообще не стараться: стоило толкнуть дверь, как лощеный юнец поприветствовал его поклоном и вежливейшим:

— Мистер Уизли? Вас ожидают.

Рон, идя за своим провожатым, нервно оглядывался, но углы зала терялись в полумраке, и только в центре горели светильники. Снейпа, спрячь он лицо, вообще не было бы видно.

—- Добрый вечер, — Снейп, кажется, был настроен благодушно — еще бы, после доставки заказа-то! — Вы здесь раньше не бывали? 

Рон уселся и вдруг понял, что ему все нравится. И даже против Снейпа, который так вовремя одумался после вчерашнего, он тоже ничего не имеет — может быть, просто потому, что знает, о чем с ним говорить.

— Как ваше зелье? — спросил он и тут же, сообразив, что должен начать первым, перебил сам себя: — Я, собственно, хотел просить у вас прощения...

— Считайте, что вы его получили. Я же написал — качество удовлетворительное. Возможно, австралийский улов был бы лучше, но скорость доставки там значительно ниже.

— Да я не об этом, а о своем вчерашнем предложении. Я... — он замялся, но тут же заставил себя собраться, — вчера был не в себе, наверно, вот и схватился за первую же возможность что-то исправить... Но вам-то оно зачем? — почти выкрикнул он и замер. Он не собирался это говорить, видит Мерлин, не собирался, но остановиться уже не мог. — Ведь вы — это... вы, и если нас увидят, то обязательно пойдут сплетни, и... — он задохнулся и умолк.

— Резонный вопрос, Уизли! Ну, допустим, я просто решил развлечься. Или меня привлекла скидка, которой вы попытались меня подкупить. Международное исследовательское общество, видите ли, объявило конкурс на создание зелья от магической порфирии. А значит, мне понадобится достаточно большое количество гипобранхиальных желез королевских иглянок — сомневаюсь, что прежде вы имели с ними дело. Можете считать это моим первым заказом.

— Ага... — Рон захлопнул рот. — Вы не могли бы, э-э-э.... оформить его обычным порядком? А то боюсь, я сейчас не запомню...

Снейп поднял брови, будто ждал еще каких-то слов, и, не дождавшись, кивнул.

— Но должен признаться, что гораздо более вероятным я счел вариант, по которому вы после визита ко мне направитесь к кому-нибудь из ваших друзей-гриффиндорцев, и они смогут вернуть вас на путь истинный. Так что риск был минимальным. Верно?

— Ну... да. В смысле, они вернули, конечно, но я и сам понял, что сделал глупость. Вы не думайте, — поспешно добавил он, — я не отказываюсь от своего обещания насчет заказов, все как договорились, но без всякого бреда насчет ухаживаний.

— Нетрудно было предположить, что ваш выбор не одобрят, — заметил Снейп.

— Ну да, — Рон повесил голову. — Гермиона ни в жизнь бы не поверила, что такой человек, как вы, может обратить внимание на такого, как я — но до меня-то это дошло когда еще! 

Снейп мельком взглянул на него и раскрыл меню.

— Здесь неплохое мясо, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Советую. А пока мы ждем, можно обсудить, куда именно вам стоит обратиться.

Положа руку на сердце, Рон не ожидал, что все обойдется. Не зря Снейп показался ему вчера таким умиротворенным. Правда, его спокойствие куда-то подевалось, стоило заговорить об ингредиентах. Китайские поставщики были отвергнуты с презрением. Вьетнамские удостоились чуть большего одобрения, а самыми лучшими были признаны бирманские. 

У стола, как из ниоткуда, возник официант, расставил тарелки, разлил вино — Рон с благодарностью вспомнил Джорджа, с некоторых пор отказавшегося ходить на деловые обеды. Волей-неволей пришлось выучить, для чего какая вилка нужна. Снейп ел рыбу — но, к счастью, ничего не сказал, когда Рон заказал эскалоп, радостно уцепившись за знакомое название.

— А почему вы сами не покупаете ингредиенты? — Рон отрезал кусок, попробовал — оказалось съедобно. — Разбираетесь-то вы лучше, у нас оно, как ни крути, побочное.

— Когда есть возможность получить все за полцены? Кстати, хорошо бы вы управились за неделю. И, уж коль скоро вы решили отказаться от своих далеко идущих планов, что вы собираетесь делать дальше?

— В смысле — с Гермионой? Поговорю с ней для начала. — Желание пожаловаться боролось в нем с впитанной с молоком матери верностью семье. — Я же согласился на все, что она предлагала, а уже потом подумал...

— Естественно, — пробормотал Снейп. Рон хмыкнул. Перед Снейпом можно было не притворяться: мнение его о Роне ухудшиться не могло, потому что хуже было просто некуда. 

— Если туда переедут Молли и Люси — это дочки Перси, — мне попросту не хватит места. Дом большой, но на четверых детей и троих взрослых никак не рассчитан, и... понимаете, если нельзя утром выйти в ванную в трусах, то это вроде как и не дом. Но когда я перееду, вся Гермионина идея насчет мамы и папы, которые по-прежнему живут под одной крышей, пойдет насмарку.

— Вы хотите отсудить половину дома? — осведомился Снейп, аккуратно подцепляя рыбий хребет.

— У собственных детей? Чтобы общаться с ними тоже по решению суда? Я похож на идиота?.. — Рон подавился последними словами, но Снейп, вопреки ожиданиям, не воспользовался моментом.

— Ну что ж, удачи, — только и сказал он. — Думаю, заявку вышлю вам завтра с утра. Кстати, конкурс анонимный, при заказе на меня ссылаться не стоит. Кофе?

— Что? А-а-а, нет, лучше чай.

— Эрл грей, ассам, юннань, лапсанг сушонг? — затараторил официант, и вдруг за его скороговоркой Рон услышал знакомый голос:

— Ты же не думаешь, дорогая, что это соответствует...

Он поспешно отвернулся, но было поздно.

— Профессор Снейп! — Гермиона улыбалась, Перси обнимал ее за талию, обозначая свое присутствие. — Рада вас видеть! Рон, ты сегодня не ночевал дома? Мы беспокоились, даже спрашивали у Джорджа...

Рон выдохнул, перехватил взгляд Снейпа. Мерлин, хорошо, что не успел ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость! Но Джордж! Джордж-то наверняка ляпнул — вернее, рассказал, отлично понимая, что делает, и правильно расставив акценты, и насладился реакцией. 

— Как удачно, что мы вас встретили, — продолжила Гермиона. — Мы устраиваем в среду небольшой прием по известному вам поводу и будем рады, если вы придете. Рон, надеюсь, в следующий раз ты не забудешь нас предупредить...

И показала глазами на Снейпа. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал тот, едва они остались одни, — ваш план провалился, Уизли. Вернее, сработал, но привел к прямо противоположным результатам.

— Но ведь они подумали...

— Когда именно миссис Уизли сообщила вам о своем решении?

— В прошлый понедельник.

— Так и есть: не прошло двух недель, а вас уже видят с другим человеком, и — поправьте, если я ошибаюсь, — это выглядит не как деловая встреча, не зря же миссис Уизли пригласила меня на ваш семейный праздник. Ваш брат что-то сказал ей об этом, верно? К тому же для нее, как для магглорожденной, может быть важно, что ваш партнер не женщина, а мужчина. 

— Типа я только и ждал, когда она от меня уйдет, чтобы начать встречаться с вами?

— Грубо, но достаточно точно. Только не со мной, а принципе с кем-то другим. 

— Даже странно, что вы все еще не обозвали меня идиотом.

— При чем здесь ваш идиотизм, Уизли? Человеку в отчаянном положении слишком легко совершить ошибку, и эта — далеко не самая страшная. Собственно, она бы, наверно, и ошибкой-то не была, если бы не стечение обстоятельств. 

— Вам не нужно туда ходить, на этот ужин, — сказал Рон. — Объясню, что у вас какой-нибудь эксперимент.

— Уж позвольте мне решать самому, — ответил Снейп. 

— Но зачем?!

— Не забудьте, я заинтересован в вашей работе. И в том, чтобы вы были способны ее выполнять.

— А-а-а, — безрадостно протянул Рон. — Ну да.

***

Представить, как будет проходить ужин, Рон просто не решался. Он не думал, что Гермиона начнет их расспрашивать напрямую, да и Перси тоже, особенно в присутствии Снейпа, но на всякий случай решил, что будет все отрицать. И чем раньше Снейп получит свои ингредиенты, тем скорее можно будет прекратить этот представление.

Так что вечер, начавшийся в ресторане, заканчивался в кабинете под мерцание огоньков. В первые же полчаса Рон выяснил, что раздобыть заказанное Снейпом будет непросто, а цена так просто ввергла его в ступор. Снейп, без сомнений, знал, что делает. Предложений на рынке нашлось не больше десятка. Привычно избегая слишком дешевых и слишком дорогих, Рон выбрал то, которое показалось ему самым надежным, и сделал запрос. Продавец откликнулся почти мгновенно, уточнил, уверен ли Рон в наименовании товара, назвал цену. Наверно, не стоило заключать сделку сразу: обычно он некоторое время ползал по сети, собирая отзывы о продавцах, но сейчас времени на это просто не было. Рон вбил данные карточки и собственный адрес, подтвердил платеж, получил ответ — и, почти довольный собой, отправился на диванчик.

***

Тревожиться по-настоящему он начал через два дня. 

Вечером должен был состояться пресловутый ужин, на который, как предполагалось, они со Снейпом явятся вдвоем, но вместо того чтобы беспокоиться о нем, Рон до последнего высматривал сову с посылкой и чуть не опоздал.

Снейп не сказал ему ни слова, только скривился, до ужаса напомнив самого себя на уроке зельеварения, и оттого Рону стало еще хуже. А вишенкой на торте явилось присутствие за столом Гарри и Джинни. Сказать по правде, можно было догадаться заранее, что Гермиона их пригласит: друзья они или кто? 

Стол был накрыт незнакомой скатертью, но посуду Рон узнал, ее подарила когда-то им на свадьбу тетка Мюриэль. С тех пор этот сервиз, кажется, и не доставали ни разу: мало кому хочется есть с тарелок, на которых шевелятся всякие твари, от безобидных, типа цыплят, до кого-то вроде мантикрабов. 

Когда вино было разлито, все несколько смешались. Виновникам (и жертвам) торжества говорить первыми, кажется, не подобало, а Гарри... Гарри был шафером у них на свадьбе. 

Снейп скептически оглядел компанию, усмехнулся и встал:

— Как самый старший здесь, позволю себе взять слово. Все мы меняемся со временем, и хотелось бы думать, что в наших силах отнестись к этим переменам правильно: не ущемляя себя и не причиняя вреда окружающим. Полагаю, что сейчас мы имеем дело именно с таким случаем. За перемены!

— За перемены! — подхватила Гермиона, и оставалось только поддержать ее.

После первого тоста Перси взял дело в свои руки, распоряжаясь за столом; души общества из него не получилось, но разливать вино можно было и без этого. Ко второй бутылке все несколько отмякли: Джинни, которая, насколько Рон был в курсе, вообще не пила, вдруг вскочила, размахивая бокалом:

— У меня тоже есть за что выпить! Самый уместный здесь и сейчас тост — за любовь! Все заслуживают, чтобы их любили. Таланты, богатство, удача — все это хорошо, но еще лучше, что любовь ни от чего не зависит, она просто возникает и живет, и никого не спрашивает.

— Браво! — сказал Снейп и захлопал в ладоши. Гарри злобно уставился на него, но выпил, и ужин покатился дальше, на глазах переставая быть таковым.

Джинни подсела к Перси, о чем-то заговорила вполголоса, он ответил и, кажется, даже рассмеялся. Конечно, Джин еще раньше дала понять, на чьей она стороне, да и повод способствовал, но все равно было обидно. Пока Рон глазел на них, оказалось, что Гермиона тоже не теряла времени даром.

— Согласитесь, профессор, прежний вариант ликантропного зелья и тот, что вы производите сейчас, просто невозможно сравнивать.

— Я больше не ваш профессор, миссис Уизли, — ответил Снейп.

— Со старыми привычками расстаешься с трудом, — улыбнулась она. — Конечно, с годами разница в возрасте становится все более несущественной, но... Рон! — Он дернулся. — А что ты думаешь о последнем варианте ликантропного зелья?

— Ничего.

Наверно, стоило встать и подойти к Гарри — тот сидел напротив, пронзая всех Лучшим Аврорским Взглядом, — но уйти означало оставить Гермиону наедине со Снейпом. У нее так хорошо получалось поддерживать беседу, попадать в тон, показывать, насколько она разбирается во всем, о чем идет речь... 

Он вдруг вспомнил, как она говорила, что беседует об ущемлении прав, а на его вопрос, при чем тут права, только улыбалась: «Магглы создали великую литературу, Рон! Прочитай — тебе же пойдет на пользу!» Само собой, ничего он тогда не прочел, а теперь было поздно. И конечно, Снейп не сможет не оценить ее, ведь Рон сам совсем недавно объяснял, что Гермиона — лучше всех.

Он поймал себя на этой мысли и замер, ошеломленный: Снейп? Он действительно думает, что Снейп оценит Гермиону по заслугам, а не наоборот, и предпочтет...

Рон потряс головой, налил себе — и поймав взгляд Гарри, потянулся, наполняя его бокал.

— Будем!

Гарри без улыбки отсалютовал ему.

*****

До десерта и прощальных тостов «За друзей» Рон дотерпел с трудом. Гермиона и Снейп блуждали где-то в дебрях зельеварения, обсуждая вещи, о которых Рон даже не слышал, и ссылаясь на известные им одним авторитеты, Джинни и Перси отправились на кухню, объявив, что будут готовить чай, — и пропали, за ними исчез и Гарри, бросив не слишком дружелюбный взгляд на Снейпа. 

Рон огляделся. Дом, совсем недавно такой родной и уютный, на глазах становился чужим. Он ощущал себя здесь не слишком желанным гостем, которого пригласили просто потому, что не могли не позвать. Наверно, стоило бы достать с чердака сундук, но раньше — поговорить с Гермионой и окончательно расставить точки над i. Жить здесь в качестве «бывшего мужа, с которым у нас прекрасные отношения» невозможно. И как знать, что еще понравится Гермионе из его... из того, что у него есть — или нет, из того, что у него могло бы быть, или нет... И Роза с Хьюго не заслужили, чтобы их обманывали. Не заслужили узнавать все из чьих-то разговоров или школьных сплетен... Он снова запутался в мыслях, изрядно разбавленных хорошим австралийским вином, но тут, к счастью, ужин решил-таки завершиться.

— Куда вы направляетесь, Уизли? — спросил Снейп, когда они наконец-то вышли на улицу. 

— В магазин, — ответил он машинально. Разговаривать со Снейпом, который бросил его одного, не хотелось. Оставаться — как настаивала Гермиона — тем более.

— Вот, возьмите. — Снейп протянул ему стандартную аптечную бутылочку с зельем. — Антипохмельное, может пригодиться.

— Для меня прихватил? — Рон сунул зелье в карман. На душе было паршиво — дальше некуда. — Думал, напьюсь, начну всем морды бить? 

— Я не знал, кто из вас слабое звено, Уизли. Зелье могло пригодиться кому угодно — при таком раскладе.

— И кто же, по-твоему?

— Странно, что вы с Поттером почти не разговаривали, — заметил Снейп вместо ответа. — Казалось бы, не было никаких причин избегать друг друга...

— Да ты бы в зеркало посмотрел, сразу бы увидел, было или не было! Про что ему со мной говорить, а? Про то, что ты от него шарахаешься, как дементор от патронуса? Или мне порыдать ему в жилетку, что меня в собственном доме собираются держать вместо низзла? А что, тоже рыжий... Или что отбирают последнее...

— Вам нужно протрезветь и выспаться, Уизли.

— Сам знаю, чего мне нужно! И это уж точно не ты!

***

На самом деле Снейп был прав, конечно: пить до выяснения обстоятельств Рону вовсе не следовало. Когда, вернувшись в своей кабинет и на знакомый сайт, он не обнаружил там никаких сведений о человеке, у которого заказывал иглянок, то сначала лишь поморщился и принял-таки антипохмельное. Зелье помогло, но только отчасти — в голове прояснилось, а вот на сайте не очень. Рон снова забил в поиск данные продавца и получил ответ: «Ничего не найдено». Ткнулся с вопросом к другому, который, к счастью, оказался в сети — тот послал издевательски подмигивающий смайлик. 

Делать заказ еще раз он попросту не решился, но поверить, что его форменным образом надули, смог только к утру. Знакомый китаец — тот, что не подвел с предыдущим заказом — разразился целой речью, суть которой сводилась к одному: из иглянок добывают пурпур, настолько дорогой и редкий, что в сети его не продают в принципе, только из рук в руки. Предложения? Да, предложения встречаются, потому что попадаются еще идиоты, жаждущие купить иглянок по дешевке. Рон посидел минут пять, перечитывая сообщение. Снейп знал об этом. Не мог не знать, и все-таки заказал ему — ну да, чем не способ прекратить затянувшуюся шутку? Дать поручение, которое невыполнимо в принципе, а потом воспользоваться этим? Слизеринец! Или Снейп просто не предполагал, что Рон будет способен на такую глупость?

Он подождал еще немного, подумал — и снова защелкал по клавишам.

***

О том, что Рон пропал, Гарри узнал через два дня после злосчастного ужина. 

Тем вечером, придя домой, он все-таки спросил у Джинни, почему она так явно предпочитает сочувствовать Перси, а не Рону.

— Потому что больше ему никто не сочувствует, — ответила она. — Перси вообще о себе не думает, как о человеке, понимаешь? Только как о работнике Министерства или как об отце — знал бы ты, сколько я его отговаривала после гибели Одри не бросать работу! Он ведь всерьез хотел уйти из-за девочек: представь только, что бы с ним было! А с Гермионой... ну, я думаю, ему будет именно так, как он представляет счастливую жизнь. Лучше чем ничего, честное слово...

— А Рон? — спросил Гарри.

— Ронни сам себя отлично пожалеет, а то ты не знаешь! Наверняка сейчас он именно этим и занят! Да еще и Снейп — он же буквально заслонил его, вообще не дал Гермионе слова сказать...

— Постой, — Гарри ушам не верил, — ты в самом деле думаешь, что у Рона со Снейпом?..

— Ничего я не думаю, — отрезала Джинни. — Пусть сами разбираются. Но помяни мое слово, нам со ним еще встречаться и встречаться!

Гарри вспомнил эти слова, когда получил сову. Сначала в глаза ему бросилась подпись: «Мастер зелий, действительный член Международного союза зельеваров, кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени Северус Снейп», и только потом — все остальное. Снейп писал ему! Писал впервые за эти двадцать лет! Гарри перестал посылать ему письма лет через пять после Битвы за Хогвартс, убедившись окончательно, что ответа не будет. Он не хотел ничего особенного — просто извиниться, может быть, в свою очередь получить извинения. Поговорить.

Гарри вернулся к началу письма, пробежал глазами по строчкам и в первый момент счел его неудачной шуткой. Что значит — Рон пропал? Не отвечает на письма? Работники магазина, писал Снейп, не видели Рональда Уизли уже два дня, а Джордж Уизли, его компаньон, отказывается отвечать и даже открывать дверь лаборатории, откуда практически не выходит, по словам тех же служащих. Не затруднит ли мистера Поттера прояснить вопрос о местонахождении мистера Уизли? Отсутствие последнего в пределах досягаемости грозит невыполнением обязательств перед заказчиками.

Наверно, стоило бы сочинить вежливую отписку. Доля Гарри в магазине волшебных вредилок оставалась неизменной, и как совладелец, он прекрасно знал, что там происходит. Джордж вполне мог отправить Рона по делам предприятия, а потом попросту не вспоминать об этом, пока не возникнет необходимость. Но искушение наконец-то поговорить со Снейпом было слишком велико: он написал, что будет ждать его возле магазина, а пока постарается навести справки.

Стараться, впрочем, не пришлось: через пару часов к нему в служебный камин, прорвавшись мимо секретаря, ввалился Джордж Уизли.

— Гарри, — провозгласил он. — Какого лысого Мерлина? Я думал, что у Ронни со Снейпом деловое соглашение, а не медовый месяц!

Гарри подавился чаем, замотал головой.

— Нет? Тогда где они пропадают? Рона не видели хрен знает сколько времени, у Снейпа камин заперт...

Слово «пропадают» оказалось здесь как нельзя к месту. Снейп, правда, нашелся быстро: ровно в назначенное время ждал около магазина. Гарри чувствовал себя странно, словно время пошло вспять и он снова превратился в новоиспеченного аврора, которому поручили первое самостоятельное дело. Снейп, глядя сквозь него, быстро и четко отвечал на вопросы — Гарри и не сомневался, что свидетелем он окажется превосходным.

Джордж вскрыл кабинет, повозился около компьютера — и разразился целым фейерверком проклятий.

— Бирма! Ронни спятил, не иначе — ехать в Бирму! Кто ему портключ-то выдал? 

— Мистер Поттер, — не обращая внимания на выкрики, сказал Снейп, — вы сможете навести справки по своим каналам? Или по дипломатическим? Боюсь, отчасти здесь и моя вина: я рассказывал ему о преимуществах ингредиентов бирманского происхождения...

Гарри по старой привычке потер лоб. Отправиться в Бирму, где все воевали против всех — и зачем? Чтобы в срок выполнить заказ Снейпа?

Здесь Гарри почти ничего сделать не мог: только написать рапорт да отнести его напрямую министру. Оставалось только ждать. Он бы устроил Джорджа и Снейпа прямо в своем кабинете, но дела оставались делами, и многие из них носили отметку «Секретно». Так что их — с бутылкой огневиски в качестве третьего — Гарри разместил в комнате отдыха, где сам за весь срок пребывания на посту Главного Аврора не отдыхал ни разу. Вечером, послав Джинни сову и сославшись на дела, он наконец-то переступил порог — и натолкнулся на два вопрошающих взгляда. Гарри покачал головой:

— Ищут. Может, вам стоит пойти домой? 

Джорджа все-таки удалось вытолкать, но Снейп уходить отказался наотрез.

— Меня, в отличие от мистера Уизли, никто не ждет. Выпьете, Поттер? Или вы все еще на службе?

Заговаривать о чем-либо постороннем сейчас казалось неправильным. Да и вообще — вдруг понял Гарри, — нужен ли он, этот разговор? Может, достаточно того, что все живы... вот еще Рон найдется, а там видно будет. 

Тянулась ночь, Гарри давно уже отставил огневиски, стараясь не заснуть, и все-таки проваливался в сон, и просыпался снова, и видел, как Снейп в кресле напротив читает принесенную с собой книгу, то и дело поглядывая на часы.

— Не бойтесь, Поттер, утром я так или иначе покину ваш гостеприимный кабинет. Надеюсь, вы сразу же сообщите мне, когда Рона... то есть мистера Уизли найдут.

— Так это правда? — не выдержал Гарри. — Рон сказал нам, что все это было лишь притворством...

— О чем вы, Поттер? Какая правда?

Снейп резко встал — и тут в комнату влетела записка-самолетик. Он перехватил ее первым, мгновенно развернул — и выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Жив.  
***

— Как ты мог? — сказала Гермиона. — Почему не сказал мне? 

Гарри не помнил, когда ее видел такой: бледной, заплаканной, одетой как попало.

— Неужели ты думал, что мне плевать? Он... мы были женаты пятнадцать лет! У нас дети! Я ушла, но это не значит, что перестала его любить — пусть не так, как раньше! Это же Рон! А если бы Перси не узнал?

Они стояли у большого портала в Министерстве. Рон мог появиться с минуты на минуту. Джордж молчал, искоса поглядывая на Перси, Гермиона кусала губы, Снейп... Снейп отсутствовал. Гарри послал ему сову, как только узнал подробности, получил ответ с единственным словом «Благодарю» — и чувствовал себя почти счастливым, словно выплачен был наконец долг, не дававший ему покоя все эти годы. Возможно, думал он, Снейп и вправду считал себя отчасти виноватым в исчезновении Рона, оттого и поднял шум. А теперь, когда все вот-вот закончится, ему нет нужды приходить.

Портал загудел, мигнули сигнальные огни: Рон переступил через порог и остановился, оглядываясь. Нос у него покраснел и лупился, щеку пересекал свежий шрам.

— А где?.. — начал он и вдруг улыбнулся, глядя куда-то им за спины. Гарри проследил его взгляд и увидел Снейпа. Тот оттолкнулся от стены — интересно, долго ли он там стоял? — шагнул вперед и вдруг, словно решившись, пошел быстрее, пока они не встретились на полпути.

— Уизли, что за... — начал было Снейп, но Рон не дал ему договорить.

— Ваш заказ, мастер Снейп, — сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана ярко-малиновый сверток. — Ох ты ж Мерлин, протекло, что ли?

Снейп посмотрел на сверток, потом на Рона. На секунду они застыли, не двигаясь, а потом обнялись — быстро и неуклюже.

fin


End file.
